Psyllium is a known mucilaginous material which has found extensive use in bulk laxatives. The source of psyllium is seeds from the plants of the Plantago genus, which grow in certain sub-tropical regions. The seeds are dark brown, smooth, boat-shaped and shiny. Since it is believed by those skilled in the art that the active ingredient of psyllium is the psyllium seed gum, which is located primarily in the seed husk, present technology uses the ground seed husk as the source for psyllium. However, the whole seed is also known as a psyllium source, as well as the dehusked psyllium seed.
Due to the mucilaginous nature of psyllium, however, psyllium acquires a slimy or adhesive texture and mouthfeel upon hydration. This slimy mouthfeel is unpalatable and, accordingly, various additives have been incorporated in psyllium-containing ingestible compositions in order to mask the undesirable texture and mouthfeel of the psyllium. In addition, psyllium develops a distinctive, undesirable flavor in the presence of heat and moisture which further limits its use in food products.
Notwithstanding the undesirable flavor and texture imparted to an ingestible composition by psyllium or psyllium husks, various psyllium-containing foodstuffs have been proposed which purport to take advantage of the natural digestion regulation properties of psyllium, or the satiating or "fullness-feeling" effect of psyllium. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,634 and 4,348,379.
In addition, it has been suggested, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,114, the whole psyllium husks, such as the ground husks of the seed of Plantago psyllium, lower blood cholesterol upon oral administration thereof. Further, it has also long been known to use small quantities of psyllium, such as less than 1%, as a thickener in foodstuffs, such as in ice cream, puddings and the like.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,222 discloses a medicament composition for reducing blood cholesterol levels in humans and lower animals which comprises a mixture of psyllium seed gum, or source of psyllium seed gum, and a nonabsorbable, nondigestible polyol polyester.
However, as set forth above, the mucilaginous nature of psyllium husks presents grave processing difficulties, and prior attempts to produce a palatable, ready-to-eat food product containing psyllium have not resulted in a satisfactory product to date, particularly, with respect to flavor and texture or mouthfeel.
Attempts have been made to incorporate psyllium into foodstuffs, so that the fiber can be consumed as part of a regular meal or other aspect of a normal diet, without any connotation or association with medicines, as well as with acceptable organoleptic properties. Examples of the patent literature involving psyllium incorporated into foodstuffs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,298 and 5,227,248, both of which are incorporated by reference. These patents teach psyllium containing ready-to-eat cereals. Additional examples of cereals containing psyllium are set forth by Moskowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,004; Ringe U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,996; and Ringe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,689. Other foodstuffs which include psyllium are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,008 and 4,950,140 both of which teach cookies with incorporated psyllium, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,486, which teaches microwavable muffins, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,996 in which teaches almond paste containing compositions, such as marzipan. Ready-to-eat cereals are ideal food products for incorporating materials such as psyllium, given consumer acceptance of high fiber materials in such products. In applications Ser. Nos. 08/123,353, 08/123,342, and 08/123,557 concurrently filed and assigned to the assignee of the subject application, new food products are taught, including bread, pasta, and snack bars.
It has now been found that ready-to-eat cereals and other products containing psyllium having superior organoleptic properties can be prepared. These products contain psyllium which has been extruded and prewetted prior to incorporation into the cereal product. The manner in which this is done, as well as the resulting products are subjects of this invention. Additionally, the use of the cereal products for serum cholesterol reduction is another feature of the invention.
The description which follows presents the invention in more detail.